


Jeff the Killer Vs. Masky

by Laughing_Fox



Series: Creepypasta fights [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Blood, Creepypasta, Jeff Woods - Freeform, Jeff the Killer - Freeform, Marble Hornets - Freeform, Mild Gore, Oops, Other, Tim - Freeform, Timothy - Freeform, To the Death, Violent, fight, masky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughing_Fox/pseuds/Laughing_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A battle to the death between both the well-known Creepypasta: Jeff the Killer and Marble Hornets' Masky.<br/>Who will win?<br/>//Contains violence\\</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeff the Killer Vs. Masky

Quiet footsteps echoed through the hallways of the run-down school building, their pace rhythmic and confident as they easily navigated their way through the winding hallways of the dark, concrete building.  
Sections of the walls had collapsed into nothing but piles of rubble and dust, termite-infested wooden beams either precariously held up what was left of the roof or lay strewn across the moss-covered floor and years’ worth of weeds and grass sprung up from between the cracks across the dust-coated floor.  
But it wasn’t the scenery that brought the masked proxy to the building in the middle of the night.  
No.  
It was the calm that it provided him with, that helped him to clear his mind.  
  
Bringing a calloused hand up to his face, the male adjusted his mask, aligning the eye-holes more accurately as the bright light of the full moon in the sky filtered through thick dust and through the gaping holes in the weather-worn roof, outlining the male’s form, an unlit cigarette hanging loosely from his lips as he messed with the cuffs of his tan coloured jacket and brushed the dirt from his charcoal-black jeans.  
  
It wasn't until he had reached the end of the hallway that he realised something was wrong.  
With a frown etched into his usually calm features, the masked proxy stopped in his tracks, hand immediately finding the smooth handle of his gun as he pressed himself against the wall, his breaths quiet and methodical as he picked up on another set of footsteps coming from the hallway to his left.  
  
Crouching down, Masky allowed a small grin as the fool who was approaching him began to whistle a low tone.  
   
Placing his free left hand on the ground beside him and shifting his right foot back, the brunette tensed up, ready to leap up and tackle the fool as they closed in on his location.  
  
As soon as the intruder's foot stepped into his view, the brunette launched from his crouched position, slamming into the unknown being.  
  
Feeling a strong force collide into his chest, the smiling killer reacted quickly, grasping his attacker's shoulders and using their own momentum to haul them into the wall with a large crash.  
  
Eyes widening as he felt himself leave the ground, Masky didn't have the time to gasp let alone stop himself as he collided with the adjacent wall, his head narrowly avoiding cracking into the harsh foundation as the breath was knocked out of him, his grip on the gun falling slack as it skittered away.  
  
Gasping for breath, Masky tenderly pushed himself off of the ground, stumbling before regaining his posture and taking a full look at his victim-turned-attacker.  
  
The black haired male's natural smile widened, eyes locked onto the body he'd just thrown, letting out a husky laugh when they stubbornly got to their feet.  
  
"Still standing? I'm impressed." He taunted, taking in the cracked mask and the dirty and torn tan jacket that hung from his tall form.  
  
"You knew I was coming...how?" Masky huffed out, eyes locked on the macabre scaring that marred his opponent's face.  
  
"I guess you could call it a killer's instinct." Came the reply before the smiling killer dashed forward, taking Masky by surprise as he was slammed back against the wall once again, his opponents arm pinning him as his back sent out pained cries of agony throughout his body.  
  
"And just who might you be?" Masky coughed out, his right arm holding a tight grip on the other male's arm, just barely keeping him from crushing his windpipe.  
  
"The name's Jeff. Jeff the Killer." Snarled the smiling maniac, releasing his hold and stepping back, giving a mock bow, their eyes locked as he pulled his knife from the pocket of his hooded jumper.  
  
"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He continued, voice dripping with sarcasm before he straightened up, bringing the blade in his grasp up to his face, running his tongue along the side of it.  
  
Tearing his eyes away from the psycho, the brunette's gaze rapidly searched for and located his gun lying a few meters away against a pile of rubble.  
  
"I assure you-" he began, easing himself away from the wall, taking testy breaths, "-the pleasure's all mine." Placing his left hand against the wall behind him, he pushed off, darting to the right, jumping over a fallen wooden plank and skidding along the ground, hand outstretched to grasp his weapon.  
  
"I don't think so." Watching as the masked figure dashed to his weapon, the killer matched his speed quickly and rammed him across the hall and back against the wall, reaching behind him and taking a hold of the back of his neck before hauling him back towards the rubble he was so eager to get to earlier, ramming his face against the ledge of a broken section of wall, the crack of his mask and nose combining to echo throughout the hall.  
  
Feeling the pain explode across his face, Masky stumbled away, his hand clasped over the lower half of his face, blood flowing freely between his fingers as he snapped back a cry of pain.  
  
"You're still alive, impressive." Came the taunting words of the laughing maniac, twirling his knife in his blood- soaked hands expertly.  
  
Feeling a harsh wave of nausea wash over him, the brunette ignored the black spots clouding his vision and dropped to the floor, tucking his arms around his head and kicking off from the ground, rolling to a stop beside his gun and grasping the weapon before his attacker had the chance to react, grimacing, he fired off a blind round and struggled a grin as he heard an angry gasp from Jeff.  
  
Opening the eyes he hadn't realised he'd closed, he was pleased to know that the bullet hit its mark. Granted, it only grazed the other's left shoulder rather than embedding itself in the flesh of his chest.  
  
Clasping his right hand over the bleeding wound, the black haired male began to laugh loudly, sending uncomfortable shivers through Masky as he moved a safe distance away, gun still shakily trained on Jeff as the maniac laughed hysterically, lidless eyes boring into Masky's pained ones.  
  
"I didn't think you'd have it in you to shoot me, I'm impressed." Jeff jested, walking forward, blood staining his previously-white hoodie.  
“Would you like me to do it again?” Came Masky’s retort as he blinked through the persistent black spots marring his vision and cocked his loaded weapon, well aware that the shaking in his hands would cause him to miss his mark entirely.

  
As if reading his mind, Jeff’s eyes landed on the brunette’s hands.

  
“Judging by how shaky you are, I doubt you’d hit me if I placed the gun against my own head.” Cutting himself off with a laugh, he held out his rusted knife so that the point was balancing atop the barrel of the gun, walking forward casually as Masky subconsciously began to walk his way backwards.  
Noticing the subtle shift in movement as Jeff approached him, Tim knew that the other was about to attack, and with the state his body was currently in, he wasn’t sure if he could stay conscious for another head-on attack.

  
Stopping his backwards retreat, his mind searched rapidly for a distraction.

  
“Didn’t even ask for my name. How rude.” He grimaced, the metallic taste of blood running over his lips was one that he was used to, but was by no means one that he liked.

  
“Why would a corpse need a name?” Came Jeff’s immediate response, pulling the knife away and shoving it back into his pocket, dropping low before jumping towards Masky.

  
Having seen the attack coming, the shorter male sidestepped swiftly, dropping in a similar fashion before jutting his left leg out, connecting with Jeff’s own as the pale-faced killer was sent sprawling to the ground.

  
“Awful presumptuous don’t you think? Assuming I won’t kill you first?” Masky retorted sardonically, new-found adrenaline setting him on edge and dampening the pain momentarily.

  
Fully aware that he’d regret it later, he pivoted to face Jeff as the killer got to his feet, ducking in close before throwing a punch that connected sharply with Jeff’s nose. Or lack-thereof. Letting out an unattractive grunt, the unmasked male stumbled backwards before another punch landed heavily against his bleeding shoulder, a startled gasp escaping him as he was forced backwards.

  
Throwing a look over his shoulder and spying the end of the hall drawing closer, the hooded killer ducked under a violent backhand, sending Masky stumbling forward, and giving him a precious few seconds to regain his balance before deciding that the kid in the mask was starting to get on his nerves.  
Pulling the rusted blade from his pocket once more, he weaved behind the irritating tan jacket, gripping the material and spinning him to face him once more, his knife cutting through the air towards the other’s throat.

  
Barely catching himself in time, Masky threw up his arm, pushing Jeff away from him and stepping back before crouching and collecting a broken chunk of brick from the ground as his gun lay abandoned on the ground elsewhere, lost in the scuffle.

  
Spying the torn material of the sleeve of his tan jacket, he couldn’t help but let out a sigh before throwing his jacket-clad arm forward and releasing the foundation fragment, a discourteous grin twitching on his lips as he let out a loud breath from his mouth, his nose irreparably shattered.

  
Easily turning his offensive move into one of defence, Jeff brought up the blade, the brick clattering off of it and chipping a jagged fragment from it, a scowl slipping onto Jeff’s face as he spared a glance at it.

  
With a noise akin to a low growl, Jeff wiped Masky’s blood off of his hands onto his already bloodstained black dress pants.  
Using the pause to capture his breath and steady himself on his feet, Masky’s dark brown eyes darted around quickly, struggling to locate his weapon before a glint caught his eye, the moon light reflecting off of the barrel of the gun a few paces behind Jeff and away from the wall.  
“Whatcha lookin’ at?” Jeff’s husky voice snapped his attention back to him as the manic followed his gaze.

  
With Jeff’s eyes off of him, Tim took his chance, rushing forward and shooting out his hand, swiftly snatching away the knife.

  
“You little shit!” Feeling the knife leave his grasp, Jeff panicked, shooting around and knocking the knife out of Masky’s hands with a backhand and sending it skittering along the floor, furrowing his eyebrows, Masky jumped back, out of reach of Jeff’s fist as it narrowly missed his still-bleeding nose before sweeping up the knife, his hand closing around the rough handle as he arced it forward in a horizontal slash, a jagged cut ripping open the pale flesh across Jeff’s collarbones.  
Eyes wider than Masky thought possible, Jeff stumbled back, disengaging the two.

  
Taking another shot, Masky lunged forward again, the knife sitting uncomfortably in his grip as he aimed the blade for Jeff’s unguarded abdomen.  
Spying the sloppy attack coming from a mile away, Jeff easily manoeuvred out of the way, taking Masky’s heedlessness for granted as his hand darted out, bony fingers enclosing around the other’s thin throat, the force of his attack knocking the two over and sending them sprawling onto the floor. Gasping for air past the hand that crushed his windpipe, the brunette gasped as Jeff pushed his knee into his sternum. With a panicked whine, Masky used the knife still in his grasp to smash the hilt of it into Jeff’s temple, knocking him to the left before tossing the blade aside and rolling clumsily to the right, his right arm cradling his chest as his ribs heaved with the effort of breathing, scrambling to his feet before faltering and falling back to the ground, a cry escaping him as he pulled himself backwards, watching with eyes narrowed as Jeff heaved himself to his feet, breath fast and shallow before walking over to him and coming to stop, towering over Masky’s prone form.

  
“Getting tired are we?” Came a low growl from Jeff as he crouched, his pale hand shaking as it gripped the collar of the tan jacket, lacking the strength to haul him off of the ground, he merely rested his hand there, their eyes locked together.

  
“You wish.” Came the stubborn retort, as the two caught their breath.

  
“Let go.” Masky’s hoarse voice broke through the ear-splitting silence. Taking it as a challenge, Jeff tightened his grip, leaning in closer.

  
“How about no.” He chuckled, his putrid breath washing over Masky’s face, the knife having somehow found its way back into his free hand.  
Bringing the knife’s tip to rest under Masky’s jawline, he added a small amount of pressure, the threat evident as Masky’s mind as his thoughts became sporadic, various plans for attack and escape coming and going as the chipped and bloodied blade dug into his flesh.

  
Bring up his leg quickly, his knee collided with Jeff’s stomach, a forced wheeze escaping the killer as his grip slackened, a force applied over the ragged cut across his collarbones as Masky slammed his hands against him, tossing backwards, he drew back his arm momentarily, only to return quickly as his fist collided with Jeff’s jaw, knocking him back further and allowing Tim enough room to scramble to his feet rushing over to where his gun lay, grasping it confidently and dropping to a kneel, ignoring the jolt of pain it sent through him as he did so.

  
As the two killers faced each other, the wind howled through the skeleton of a building and time seemed to slow down as Jeff laughed manically, twisting his knife expertly and leaping off of the ground, the static that began to fill their minds going unnoticed as a gun shot rang throughout the crumbling establishment.

  
Eyes falling closed as his finger found and squeezed the trigger, Masky was not prepared to catch the male as his body collided with his own, a cry of agony rendering him unconscious as the body of the infamous Jeff the killer landed on him, a clean bullet hole entering and exiting through the male’s forehead in a clean shot.  
Barely clinging to consciousness, Masky couldn’t help but grin as static filled his mind before the weight of the dead body was seemingly lifted off of him.

  
The grip on his gun fell slack once more as he lost consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> **ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS. I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR THEIR DESIGNS OR STORIES**
> 
> \--New fights every week--
> 
> Please don't get all pissy if who you wanted to win didn't.


End file.
